Silly Boy
by lukadarkwater
Summary: In celebration of their one year anniversary, Lewis gets Hannah…. nothing? Paring: Xephmaida


Hannah stared down at her computer screen and sighed. It was the first of May, nearly three in the afternoon and, thus far, Lewis had done nothing. They have been dating for a year today and she had been expecting him to do _something_ to recognize that fact.

She had made sure to take off work and leave her whole day free so that nothing disrupted any plans that Lewis had made. However, as soon as she had woken up, Lewis had rushed out the door with barley a word of goodbye or any indication of when he might return.

So, she had sat in their flat all day, doing nothing. She glanced down at her phone to see if he had texted her, but there were no new messages to speak of. She could not believe this was happening to her. She had heard the horror stories of the neglectful boyfriends who forgot their anniversaries but so far, Lewis hadn't been anything like that. He was sweet and always made sure to remember important dates. This behavior had lead her to expect that he would do something extra special today of all days, but it seemed she was about to be proven wrong.

Suddenly, she felt her phone vibrate and looked down to see that Lewis had texted her.

_"Hey, I'm sorry I rushed out so early this morning but I had a bit of shopping to do today. I should be home in a couple of hours so don't wait on dinner."_

Hannah huffed. There was not even so much as an "I love you" or "Hope you had a good day". She had half a mind to dump his sorry little butt for this.

"How does someone forget something like this?" she said, out loud and ran her fingers through her ponytail in frustration.

"Whatever," she said, and got up "I'll just make myself a nice dinner and watch some Doctor Who and it will just all be bloody fine."

She made herself large pasta with extra cheese and settled down to watch a few episodes. After two, however, Lewis finally showed up.

"Hello Hannah" he said, as he shrugged off his coat and plopped down on the sofa next to her.

She didn't say a word and instead just started at the T.V.

"Hannah? What's the matter?" He asked, and tried to put his arm around her.

She shrugged him off and huffed before continuing to ignore him.

"Hannah," he said, sliding closer to her, "What's wrong."

"Nothings wrong. I was just enjoying my nice evening and day _alone_."

He didn't have anything to say to that and when she glanced over at him, he was avoiding her eyes. That pissed her off.

"Do you know what today's date is, Lewis?" she asked, with more composer then she really felt at the moment.

"I believe it is the first of May." He said

"Why yes, I do believe you are right."

"What does that have to do with anything?" he asked

She whipped her head around, "Maybe you should figure that out."

He frowned slightly and tapped a finger on his chin, "Well, it's not your birthday."

She rolled her eyes, "No, it's not."

"Are you upset that I didn't do something for May Day?" he asked, snipping any thread of patience she had right in half.

"If you don't bloody know what day it is, then it doesn't even matter." She jumped to her feet, "Don't bother coming into bed, you can sleep out here tonight." She tossed the words over her shoulder as she began to storm into the bedroom. However, Lewis reached out and caught her arm before she could go very far.

"Wait, there's something I want to show you."

She jerked her arm away from him, "Well, it can wait till morning. Goodnight."

"No, it has to be now. Come on, please Hannah." He pleaded.

"Fine, but it had better be quick." She snapped, and allowed him to lead her to the door of their flat and to the elevator.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see," he said, stepping out of the elevator and heading to the door that led to the small yard that all the people who lived in the flats in the compound shared.

"Well," Hannah said, as she stepped out, "Wha-"

She couldn't finish her sentence because in front of her on a small table sat a small cake surrounded by different colored candles. The cake read _Happy One Year Hannah _on it in Lewis's handwriting and she realized he had probably made it himself.

She felt Lewis wrap his arm around her waist and plant a light kiss on her forehead "Happy one year anniversary, Hannah." He said softly

"Wh- bu- yo- you forgot?" she asked, looking up at him.

He smiled and said, "Did you really think I would forget?"

"Well, seeing as how you've been gone all day."

"I had to get this stuff all ready." He said, gesturing at the cake, "Also, I had to get this."

He reached into his jumper pocket and pulled out a small black box. He carefully opened it and Hannah gasped as she saw a necklace sparkling in the light of the candles. It was a simple silver chain that had on it a blue stone in a teardrop shape. She instantly loved it and could only looked up at Lewis in disbelief.

"Do you like it?" he asked, a bit of doubt seeping into his voice.

"Of course I do! It's lovely!"

His face broke out in a wide grin "Here, let me put it on for you."

He gently moved her hair off her neck, and clasped the necklace around her throat.

She fingered the smooth surface of the stone and smiled up at him, she eyes a little damp.

He leaded down and kissed her firmly on the mouth. "Happy Anniversary Hannah. I would never forget about you or us."

"Silly boy," she said, but she still twined her fingers with him nonetheless.

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Today, May 1st, is Hannah and Lewis's three year anniversary so, of course, I had to make a little fluff piece for it! Hope you enjoyed!**_


End file.
